¿Quitar o entrenar?
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Para el reto de San Valentín "Cartas de Flores", del foro: Cazadores de Sombras. Mi segunda carta era la entrañable Sophie, con unas campanillas; y de campanillas y trajes de combate, y entrenamientos va la cuestión.


_**¿Quitar o entrenar?**_

* * *

_Para el reto de San Valentín "Cartas de Flores", del foro: Cazadores de Sombras. Mi segunda carta era la entrañable Sophie, con unas campanillas azules._

_Los personajes pertenecen a su ilustrísima Cassandra Clare._

* * *

Todavía se siente algo incómoda al ponerse un traje de combate. Es la forma en que se le pega a la piel, marcando todas sus formas, la forma en que siente la mirada de Gideon cada vez que lo lleva puesto, mezcla de orgullo y placer, y cómo, posiblemente de forma no intencionada, se le dibuja esa sonrisilla pícara en los ojos y en la boca.

Tiene que recogerse todo el pelo en un moño alto antes de salir a luchar. Cuando no era una guerrera, cuando se dedicaba a servir, siempre dejaba algunos mechones cayendo a través de la cofia. Una forma de intentar disimular su cicatriz. Ahora no la esconde, aunque le cuesta mirarse al espejo y verla, brillante y roja, atravesando todo su pómulo hasta casi la comisura de la boca. Nunca va a desaparecer, y aún duele. Duele el recuerdo, pero ha aprendido a sentirse orgullosa de ella. Los nefilim se enorgullecen de sus cicatrices, eso le repite Gideon. Marcas de guerra. La huella de que has luchado, como Boadicea, le diría Tessa.

—¿Necesita ayuda con la casaca, señorita Sophie? —le pregunta Bridget, asomada por el hueco de la puerta.

—No me llames señorita —le reprende Sophie—. Para ti soy Sophie. Siempre.

Aprendió muy deprisa a meterse y sacarse el traje de combate ella sola. Aunque para ser exactos, fue Gideon quien la enseñó, al menos a desabrocharlo. Será difícil sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen. Se encontraban solos en la sala de entrenamiento, ella ya había abofeteado a Gabriel, y la señorita Tessa se hallaba indispuesta, la quemadura en su palma producto del atizador de la chimenea necesitaba sanar. Cuando Sophie llegó a la sala, Gideon se encontraba sentado en un banco, esperando por ella. No iba vestido como normalmente lo hacía para entrenar, enseguida se dio cuenta. En lugar de la ropa ancha y cómoda que solía ponerse, llevaba el negro atuendo que usaban los cazadores de sombras para el combate, de un material fuerte y elástico, dejando entrever la forma de muchos músculos del cuerpo de Gideon que de otra forma, en aquel entonces, Sophie sólo había llegado a conjurar en sueños (tumbada en su cama, por las noches, escuchando el constante tarareo de Bridget en su compartido cuarto).

Sophie no pudo evitar sonrojarse nada más entrar en la habitación. Todavía le resultaba incómodo encontrarse a solas con un hombre, y la incomodidad se mezclaba con una rara sensación en el estómago si se trataba del mayor de los Lightwood. Se quedó plantada en la puerta, mirándole, mientras él tampoco sabía muy bien que hacer. Sus ojos la recorrían nerviosamente y luego se quedaban plantados sobre la madera del suelo, como si las desgastadas tablas fueran un objeto fascinante. Tras lo que pudo ser un minuto de silencio entre ellos, Gideon se cuadró de hombros.

—Buenos días señorita Collins, siempre es un placer verla —dijo removiéndose en el asiento, como si hubiera algo más que necesitara decir o hacer.

—Señor Lightwood —repuso ésta, dudosa sobre si dar un paso al frente, y entrar definitivamente en el cuarto.

—Charlotte me ha comunicado la indisposición matutina de la señorita Gray —continuó Gideon—, por lo que he… he pensado, que tal vez, tal vez hoy podríamos…

El chico estaba tartamudeando de una manera bastante patética, lo cual no hizo más que incrementar el nerviosismo de Sophie. Si al menos él se comportara con normalidad, si al menos no la mirase de esa forma, como si fuera la única estrella en un cielo lleno de estrellas.

Con un movimiento brusco y sincopado, Gideon metió la mano por debajo del banco en el que se hallaba sentado, (un gesto que a Sophie le resulto bastante raro y falto de elegancia para tratarse de un caballero como era él), y cuando sacó de allí abajo lo que al parecer pretendía sacar, Sophie se quedó a cuadros. Era un bonito ramo de flores recién cortadas, campanillas de color azul añil, tan azules y oscuras como los ojos del señorito Herondale. Algunas de ellas aún contaban con las raíces y lo estaban poniendo todo perdido de tierra. Tenían colocadas algunas ramitas con hojas verdes entre ellas, como si hubieran sido arrancadas de una sola tacada, con otra ramita más fina envuelta alrededor a modo de hatillo.

Gideon alzó el brazo sin dejar de mirarla, y luego lo tendió en dirección a Sophie.

—He… he traído esto para usted, señorita Collins. Espero que no le importe aceptar el regalo.

Sophie, que seguía fija en el sitio, a varios metros de distancia de él, puso los brazos en jarras y los acompañó de su cara de máxima indignación, aunque sentía una especie de agradable cosquilleo por dentro.

—Señor Lightwood, ¡cómo se atreve!

—Pero Sophie, pensé que sería de su agrado…

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a arrancarnos las flores del jardín?! ¿Cree que no las reconozco? Esas son las del seto a la derecha de la entrada. Florecen cada otoño, una sola vez, y usted tiene la poca vergüenza de desraizarlas de cuajo, para que nunca más puedan volver a salir. Y por si no se ha dado cuenta: ¡está poniendo todo el piso hecho un cristo con la tierra que sueltan! ¿Acaso le da igual que luego tenga que venir a recogerlo? ¿No le parece suficiente todo lo que hago en el Instituto?

El desahogo de Sophie continúo, siguió gritando como una descosida sin preguntarse si alguien más la estaría escuchando, más para esconder su propio sonrojo, haciéndolo pasar por enfado, que porque le hubiera molestado tanto el asunto de las flores. En realidad las flores le parecieron un detalle precioso, aunque se las hubiera llevado con raíces y tierra.

El joven, por su parte, parecía derrotado. Colocó las flores arrancadas para Sophie sobre el banco de madera en el que había estado sentado, plantó las rodillas en el suelo y recogió con las manos tanta tierra derramada como le fue posible. A Sophie ese gesto le ablandó el corazón. Se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas y la mantuvo abierta para que Gideon arrojara a través de ella la tierra, sin preocupación alguna acerca de encima de qué podría caer, aunque esperó que no fuera Cyril, que en ocasiones hacía las veces de jardinero, y deseó un poquitín que quien pasase bajo la ventana fuera el señorito Herondale.

—¿Vamos a empezar, señor Lightwood? —preguntó Sophie todavía un poco enrojecida—, o es preferible que deje de perder el tiempo aquí y vuelva a darle a las tareas domésticas.

Gideon la miró compungido.

—Lo cierto, señorita Collins, es que, dado que la señorita Gray se encuentra indispuesta, había pensado comenzar su instrucción a cerca de como proveer primeros auxilios a un cazador de sombras herido. Es de las primeras cosas que todos aprendemos a hacer, junto con las runas, y puesto que usted no puede dibujar runas…

—Muy bien, comencemos entonces —dijo muy decidida Sophie.

Gideon formó una tímida sonrisa con la boca antes de echarse sobre la madera del suelo, apoyado sobre la espalda, completamente estirado y con los brazos extendidos.

—Tiene que intentar sacarme el traje —anunció tragando saliva.

—¿Sacarle el traje? Por el Ángel que no voy a hacer eso —exclamó Sophie, por momentos más azorada—. Madre de Dios, ¿por quién me ha tomado usted, señor Lightwood? ¿Cómo se atreve?

Gideon se incorporó, su cara era un poema, probablemente intuyendo que había vuelto a meter la pata. Negaba con la cabeza repetidamente, como si fuera incapaz de parar.

—No… No me… Creo que me ha malinterpretado, Sophie. Mi intención era que usted aprendiera a desabrochar las correas. Es esencial poder hacerlo si alguien está herido, para sanarle. Llevo un montón más de ropa debajo del uniforme, se lo juro por el Ángel. No entraba en mis planes aprovecharme de usted en la sala de entrenamiento.

Sophie se sintió todavía más avergonzada por la desmedida reacción que había tenido. ¿Es que era imposible que entre Gideon y ella existiera una relación normal? ¿Una relación al uso entre un señor y una criada? Lo pensó por un momento, pero enseguida se dio cuenta lo absurdo de la idea, a esas alturas.

Se armó de valor, colocándose de rodillas junto a Gideon, que seguía sentado en el suelo mirándola con cara triste, e intentó ocultarle la forma en que habían empezado a temblar sus manos, cruzándolas sobre el regazo.

—Si hay que hacerlo, lo haré —dijo en un suspiro—. Túmbese de nuevo, señor Lightwood.

—Puedes llamarme Gideon —musito él.

—Le he dicho que se tumbe, señor Lightwood —repitió airada, y cuando éste lo hizo, comenzó a intentar deslizar las hebillas de cuero y metal para quitarle el cinturón de armas.

—Primero debería sacarme las armas —susurró Gideon a media voz.

Sophie tenía la sensación de haber conseguido que al pobre muchacho le diese miedo hablar con ella. Mejor así, se dijo. Era la única manera de que no volviera a chafarles las flores del jardín; aunque no estaba para nada segura de querer eso. Había sido tan tierno plantado frente a ella, con esa chapuza de ramo de campanillas mal cortadas.

Después de extraer del cinturón de Gideon una ingente cantidad de dagas, cuchillos serafín, una estela y varios discos de afiladas puntas, empezó a inquietarse al darse cuenta de que el tembleque en las manos le impediría hacer nada más con ellas. Se le resbalaban por el cuero, y entre ellas, del sudor y los nervios.

—Es más sencillo de lo que parece —aseguró Gideon, y le cubrió las manos con las suyas.

La chica dio un respingo. No estaba acostumbrada a que ningún hombre la tocara así, y de repente el contacto entre manos le resultó algo sumamente impúdico. Intentó retirarlas, pero él las sujetaba con fuerza. Porque no cabía duda que las manos de Gideon eran fuertes, y cálidas, ásperas y delicadas al mismo tiempo, llenas de Marcas o los retos o las cicatrices que habían dejado las Marcas, y tan sudorosas como las suyas.

Sophie permitió que él deslizara sus manos junto a las de ella por las correas que le cruzaban el pecho, soltando cierres, hasta que el cinturón quedó suelto y pudo quitárselo. Después hicieron lo mismo con las hebillas de la chaqueta, los brazaletes de las muñecas y el resto de protecciones que los cazadores de sombras se colocaban para el combate, y por último, las botas, hasta que Gideon se quedó con el pantalón y una camisa muy fina de hilo blanco.

—Creo que por hoy es suficiente —murmuró el joven—. Es una alumna increíble, Sophie.

Sophie permaneció en silencio. Aunque jamás fuera a reconocerlo en voz alta, ella no quería parar. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo con la actividad, y se avergonzaba por ello, pero a su vez, deseaba continuar quitándole ropa, con sus manos sobre las de ella. Podía verle las Marcas a través de la fina tela de la camisa, la fuerte musculatura de su espalda y sus brazos, el tono bronceado de su piel, casi dorado gracias a la luz mágica. Y deseaba poder tocarlo sin ninguna tela interponiéndose. Lo deseaba de tal forma que pensó que nunca en su vida había querido hacer nada con tanta intensidad.

Con un suspiro ahogado se retiró de él, aunque no podía apartar la vista. Se tuvo que morder los labios para controlar el impulso de seguir tocándole, y sólo cuando se percató de que Gideon tenía la respiración igual de agitada, de que se le habían coloreado hasta las orejas (probablemente igual que a ella), pudo respirar un poco más tranquila.

El chico empezó a incorporarse lentamente, igual que si le pesara el cuerpo, y cuando estuvo de pie, alargó un brazo para ayudar a que ella se levantara. Sophie tomó su mano y sintió de nuevo esa calidez, corriéndole desde la palma al resto del cuerpo, como pequeñas chispas por debajo de la piel. Pero de repente, él la soltó dejándola caer. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Lo mejor es que se marche, señorita Collins —espetó con la voz ronca, entrecortada.

—¿Gideon? —preguntó ella con desconcierto, en la incómoda postura que había adoptado para evitar el golpe contra el suelo— ¿ya no soy Sophie?

El chico parecía sumamente tenso, estirado como un palo. Aunque no podía verle la cara, puesto que estaba de espaldas, vio que tenía los ojos caídos hacia sí mismo, como si se observara el ombligo, y las manos cruzadas una encima de otra sobre esa misma zona, por debajo del vientre, en…

—¿Gideon? —inquirió en voz más alta, mientras se incorporaba. Y luego-: ¡Gideon!

—Salga, señorita Collins, se lo ruego. Se lo pido por favor, márchese.

Sophie dio media vuelta. Recolocándose el moño y sin saber dónde mirar, caminó hacia la puerta, aunque se detuvo antes de salir, y volvió a girarse.

—Señor Lightwood…

—Señorita Collins —replicó él, sin cambiar en absoluto de postura, ni girar la cabeza para mirarla, todavía con cierta brusquedad en la voz.

—No se apure. No soy estúpida, sé lo que les pasa a los hombres cuando…—se detuvo a si misma—. No pasa nada —dijo por fin.

Estuvo a punto de añadir algo más, pero no encontró la presencia de ánimo para eso. Si se acercaba a él, podían volver a saltar chispas, y no estaba muy segura de poderse frenar. Por lo que se encaró con el hueco de la puerta, volvió a colocarse el moño y salió, esperando no cruzarse con nadie, ya que era probable que en cualquier momento la cara le empezase a arder.


End file.
